VCIS
by AimieBites
Summary: VCIS  Vampire Criminal Investigative Service  investigates the murder of Queen Tatiana. VA/NCIS crossover. Thanks to my unofficial beta Chelle.


**A/N: Ok so I love NCIS. And while reading Spirt Bound I was ranting to my best friend Chelle how stupid the people were. Because if NCIS investigated then they would be able to tell that Rose did not kill the Queen. So I decided to write a story about it. So it is sort of a Last sacrifice story but not really.**

**Sadly I do not own Vampire Academy or NCIS. If I did then Dimitri would not tell Rose _"Love fades. Mine has."_ and Kate would still be alive... but Vance would be dead.**

_An explanation:_

_The NCIS gang is acutely VCIS (Vampire Criminal Investigative Service) Lol, I just realised how funny that sounds._

_Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Jenny are all Dampires. while Abby, Ducky and Palmer are Mori._

_Gibbs and Abe know each other. How you will find out latter._

_Tony and Adrian also know each other. They went to collage together. LOL. Can you imagine what they would get up to._

_Ziva and Tasha also have a history. But thats latter._

_Also most of the end of Spirt bound does not happen. for NCIS it takes place just before Judgment day._

**V.C.I.S chapter 1**

Guardian Conner walked up the stairs to the Queens room. He had to deliver a message to the Queen. He got to the top of the stairs and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

He knocked again.

Still no answer.

"Your majesty, It's Guardian Conner, I have a message for you" he called throw the door. "Your majesty?"

Guardian Conner opened the door…and puked his guts out at the horrible sight of the queen's dead body before him.

~~NCIS theme song~~

Gibbs walked out of the elevators and into the bullpen. He sipped his cup of coffee as he watched his team go about there normal every day routines. Ziva and Tony where arguing again (something about Ziva and her driving), and McGee was typing away at his computer, most likely finishing a report form their latest case.

Gibbs sat down at his desk and leaned back in his chair. Waiting for a new case. It had been a busy week. First the queen declared the new age law and then Princess Vasilissa was kidnapped and then rescued and Palmer had been shot at. He hoped that today would be slow and nothing would happen.

Unfortunately fate had other ideas because just then Jenny came out of MTAC, leaned over the railing and called out "GIBBS! My office NOW!" and walked into he office waiting for him to follow.

Gibbs sighed, pushed him self up off the chair and walked up the steps slapping Tony and Ziva over the head as he went to stop further argument.

He pushed open the doors to Jenny's office stood in front of her desk. "You wanted to see me Jen?" Jenny took off her glasses and placed them on the desk, sighing, "Yes Jethro… the queen is dead"

What ever Gibbs was expecting, it wasn't this. He paused for a moment as he let the words sink in. "And you want me to take the case" It wasn't a question more of a statement.

Jen nodded "Yes. And I would like it if you played nice with the media Jethro. There going to be in your face with this one" She had a frown on her face. She didn't want Gibbs causing any trouble.

"You know me Jen" Gibbs called as he walked out "I always play nice" Jen shook her head to herself, a slight smile on her face.

He walked out of the office and down the stairs. McGee was still typing away at his computer or at least trying to. Tony was throwing scrunched up balls of paper at him while Ziva looked on in amusement.

"Grab your gear" Gibbs called as he passed on his way to the elevators. His team jumped into action. "Where we going boss?" Tony asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Court. The Queen was found dead this mourning" Gibbs smiled at his teams shocked faces as the jumped into the elevator after him.

"Maybe she just had a heart attack. She was like way old" Tony joked grinning at Ziva. She rolled her eyes in reply "I don't think so DiNozzo. She was found with a silver stack in her chest.

The elevator doors closed with a ping.

~~ Scene change ~~

"What do you got for me?" Gibbs called out as he arrived at the scene. The reporters swarmed around the entrance trying to get closer to the scene.

The head Guardian stepped forward. "The queen was found this mourning by Guardian Conner. He was delivering the queen a message. None of the guardians saw anyone come in or out science ten last night." Tony, Ziva and MeGee trailed behind taking notes.

Gibbs nodded his head "Tony-" "Bag and Tag. On it boss" Tony ran of to do his job. "McGee-" "Photos and Sketches" McGee's camera was already clicking away. "Ziva-" "Witness statements" Ziva headed towards the pale and trembling guardian in the corner.

Gibbs nodded his head in approval of his team. The head guardian watched them in amazement. Gibbs saw his expression and shrugged "I teach them to anticipate" he said simply and walked over to where Ducky was already working on the dead Queen.

"Got a time of death for me Duck?" Gibbs asked kneeling down next to the body. Ducky pulled the thermometer out of the body. "She died approximately six hours ago" ducky proclaimed, "which puts the time of death around twelve o'clock midnight" Palmer chimed in, smiling up at Gibbs.

"Note the defencive wounds on the victims body, she obviously put up a fight" Ducky said holding up the wrist to show what he was talking about "you know this reminds me of a story. A young gentlemen-" "Ducky" Gibbs cut in stopping the Scotts man from going any further, "anything else?" Ducky looked back down at the body and back to Gibbs, "for now, I'll know more when we get her back to base" Gibbs nodded his head again and seeing that Ziva was finished getting statements got up and walked over to hear what she had.

"You'll like this" Gibbs heard Ducky tell Palmer as they moved the body onto the gurney. "The gentlemen went to wake up his grandmother in the middle of the night, she was so shocked to be shaken out of her sleep, she had a heart attack and died"

Ziva saw Gibbs coming and went over to meet him. "Talked to the guardian that found her and her assistant," ZIva said nodding her head in the direction of a tall blond mori who stood to the side crying her eyes out. Gibbs could tell that she was annoyed at the behaviour. Ziva hated crying woman.

"Guardian Conner had nothing much to say, But Miss Blake Ivashkov **(A/N She is NOT related to Adrian.)** Said that a girl Rosemarie Hathaway and the queen often had… disagreements. She believes that Rosemarie killed the queen" Gibbs raised his eyebrow "She said that Rosemarie hated the queen, something about a guy and party crashing and the age law." Gibbs frowned at the mention of the age law, more like suicide if you asked him.

Meanwhile Tim and Tony were processing the scene.

McGees camera clicked away taking photos of the blood spatters and the footprints in blood the killer had left. Tony worked on the door processing it for fingerprints. He found a couple of good ones that Abby would be able to get a positive id from.

Both MeGee and Tony finished and started to search the room for anything useful. Nothing came up so they gave up and went to report their findings to Gibbs.

**So what do you think? Good or Bad?**

**I just painted my nails in really cool colors. one hand is black with hearts and the other is blue and pink. Sorry that was random.**

**NCIS is really fun to write just so you know.**

**Rose is also going to be in the next chapter. So is Dimitri.**

**And Abe... maybe.**

**Review please.**


End file.
